<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sober by natashalieromanov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413887">sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov'>natashalieromanov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Cassie Lang, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Perfectionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Cassie together again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The liquid burns as it makes its way down her throat, but Cassie pays it no mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A certain warmth wraps around her like a cocoon. She feels warm and fuzzy, the way she used to when she was young and she and Mom would curl up under their coziest blankets together. It’s a feeling she craves even in her sleep, and she spends all of her waking hours seeking it out. The whiskey chases away all the bad feelings, the feelings of being simultaneously <em>too much </em>and <em>not enough</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that anyone knows exactly how bad off she is. Cassie prides herself on appearing fully functional, with not even Dad seeing through her perfectly crafted facade. If anyone were to find out just how broken she was, they’d pack up and leave her in the dust, wounded and abandoned. She promised herself she’d never be abandoned again, like that’s ever stopped anyone before. But if she could prevent it, she would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her life is a series of perfectly crafted images with one thing in common: perfection. The perfect daughter, sister, athlete, student, teacher. Perfect, perfect, perfect, wrong, wrong, wrong. The perfect one. The alcoholic. Cassie snorts and rocks in her chair. The weight of perfection is heavy; her heart constricts at the thought of doing it again tomorrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she’s fine. <em>Functional. </em>Fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfect.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>